us against the world Chapter 1
by booth258
Summary: Angel,Willow,oz,Xander,and Tru are a team of superbeings who are being hunted down by evil and with angel as their father figure their doing the best they can..But when angel suspects somebody stalking the mansion where they live..is it another sorcerer a


Us Against the world Ch.1 All rights go to joss whedon and the Wb..the only thing that is mine is the plot. if there's anyone else I failed to mention. Please count them in.

Buffy sat in her room as she could hear her parents bickering downstairs..she'd thought that moving out of L.A. would make things better but nothing had changed..Everything had seemed to be getting worse with the last two days and today was her first day of school,she'd thought that they'd be alittle bit more understanding of her feelings so she could have a fresh start..Everybody needed a fresh start..Maybe by tonight she'd come home it would be like none of these fights and thoughts of a divorce ever existed. But she knew that she was imagining that. It wouldn't happen. In afew months her father would leave and it would just be herself and her mother..she'd thought that her father would've left last year when things were really at their worst. But he'd told her when she'd asked that he'd wanted to leave..that he did have a girlfriend on the side,but her mother wasn't to know about Jaqueline..Buffy had kept her promise to not tell her mother. She knew it would tear her mother up if she knew that on top of their problems…her husband was cheating on her..her father had told her that he wasn't the type of guy that believed in leaving you're family behind,even though you weren't happy with you're marriage. He was a father..and that,was forever. And nobody,not even Jaqueline Frost,could change his mind about that. If she really loved him..she'd wait until he was ready..and the day he was ready,would be the day he told Joyce and the two had given up on their marriage and were seeing other people. But for now. He was a fulltime father. And that meant more to him than anything else in the world.

Making her way down the stairs buffy gave one off-guard disgusted expression to her parents' juvenile arguing..It made her sick.

I'll drive buffy to school..End of conversation..Why do we always have to go through this..We moved to Sunnydale for a reason and it wasn't to just let our family,our life go down the drain.. I should be home by three..Hank admitted,he knew he sounded quite mean but right now he didn't care,he didn't feel that Joyce was even trying to change at all..he was about three steps out the door..but he wouldn't leave his family behind. He took being a father very seriously..He just wanted his daughter to have a good first day of school. He'd heard that Sunnydale High,their was no experience like it. And Hank Summers only wanted the best for his daughter.. Even if it meant that his love life took a back seat. Family was the most important thing in the world. Nothing complicated the equation like kids did..

Turning to his fifteen year old daughter,buffy knew he was going to be all fake-nice because of what she'd walked in on..It was just part of the routine. The routine she was sick of,that was. But she'd except it because she understood how bad he felt because she had to deal with it.

Are you all ready for school,Buffy.. I don't want you to be late. Especially not on you're first day.. I'm sure you're going to like it here..Even though you're mother didn't look into what sunnydale was going to be like.. We can deal. We'll manage.. I promise. Hank promised speaking of the crime level in the town.. Joyce had been so busy with work she hadn't gotten arround to calling anywhere to see how safe the neighborhoods in sunnydale were..But by the paper,Hank was getting a bad feeling about moving to Sunnydale. All the paper was,was an official obituary.. Their was no good news.. Just death.. And their would be new rules in his household now that the crime rate of their town had excavated.. Although Hank wasn't really what you'd consider strict..He was given no choice now and he was sure that his daughter wouldn't be pleased. Afterall,in L.A.,she'd strived on the nightlife.. He hoped she wasn't too mad at him.

I guess. Let's just get this over with.. Buffy groaned,she hated being the new kid in town and having her father drop her off,that was even more embarrassing.. She wasn't five years old anymore,she was fifteen and she didn't need her father to take her to home room, yeah,she'd been kicked out of henry.. But it wasn't like she'd really done anything.. The real world really could suck. She was saving their lives. Even her principal and he couldn't explain it and she knew what them awful beings were.. So she was the one that took the blame. Her life truly did Suck. Now she was stuck in a small town where she didn't know anybody.. She had this huge burden of being a "Slayer",and her parents were arguing non-stop.. Although she knew sooner or later they'd do something about it and her father would no longer be there for her to talk to.. She didn't really even get why he stayed.. He could leave and still see her on the weekends. Did he think that there was really hope for himself and Joyce? Buffy couldn't believe that.. They even fought about what kind of brownie mix to buy at the store. There marriage was a failure.. Although,Buffy felt that it was all her fault. She was a freak… She'd gotten into so much trouble and now everything was falling apart.. Even her family. And she didn't plan on making any friends at this school. She felt that she didn't deserve it.. If being the slayer was such a good thing. Why couldn't she tell the world and get the "star treatment",that superheroes got on the movies.. Why did her life have to be some cosmic joke.. "A big secret".. Merrick had told her that it was complicated to understand but in time she would.. He'd told her that their couldn't be any risks. The whole world knowing about the slayer and who the slayer was. It could put her life as well as the lives of everyone she loved in jeopardy.. It was for the protection of the slayer that there were rules and guidelines to follow. It wasn't just a new form of torture for her.. But still,buffy couldn't make friends just to lie to them. She'd had a group of best friends her whole life and once they learned what she could do.. They called her a freak and they abandoned her.. She couldn't go through the process again just to get hurt. Besides,although it wasn't fair to her to have to go through it again.. It wasn't fair to them either.. A friendship was about honesty and she wasn't a liar,she didn't intend to be. If this was who she was. Maybe it was best she was alone.

The ride to Sunnydale High was very quiet..Buffy had felt like you could cut the tension with a knife..But she knew her father had things on his mind and she didn't want to push it,atleast not for now. She wondered if he was still seeing Jacqueline or if there love affair was over. Buffy didn't know what was going on right now.. Things were so complicated and her mother didn't know half of the things that gave her such trouble.. She feared that if her mother found out about a tenth of the things that went on, on a daily routine in her life.. She'd have a nervous breakdown.. Especially about her being the slayer and her father cheating on her mother.. "That alone",that would break her mother's heart.

Pulling in front of Sunnydale High School, Hank turned to his daughter with a sigh of relief now that their day had finally began. He wanted to wish his daughter Luck on her first day of School in hopes that she'd make lots of friends and fit in again.. But fitting into a new town was hard. He'd been the geek of the school when he was her age.. He understood what it felt like to be on the outside looking in.. But Buffy was different than him. She was a beautiful, Bright young girl with her whole life ahead of her.. In so many ways she reminded him of Joyce when he'd first met her.. She was belle of the ball.. And although he hated to think about what happened to him and Joyce' relationship.. He felt like for now,it was for the best. They'd fallen out of love with each other and nothing. Not even their daughter could change that the times had changed and Life had moved on. He was seeing a new girl.. Serena. She was sweet… Young and the flame for their love was still lit like a spark burning brightly in the night.. He wanted Buffy to meet her and her to meet Buffy.. He knew that Joyce would never except her.. She'd never except that he was cheating on her and technically,they were still married,even though it was more of a dictatorship than a marriage. He was only there because of Buffy.. If it weren't for Buffy he would've been gone long before now. But he took this stuff seriously. He truly was a family man.

You're mother is going to pick you up after school.. Have a good first day,Buffy.. I really do want things to work out for the best and that includes you making friends and fitting in to sunnydale.. I'll see you tonight..Hank quipped realizing the irritated gesture on Buffy's face".

Yeah..I'm sure. Buffy uttered as she slid out of the car slamming the door behind her,watching as her father's white high dollar camarro sped off into the distance.. That's what you got to spend you're money on when you were a high dollar Business man. Although it was a great car. She even had to admit that.

Gazing around she glanced at her golden watch her father had given her for her last birthday which read 8:52, she was definitely late for school,on her first day even. Nothing seemed to be going her way this morning. Not to mention,her parents' hadn't changed like she'd hoped they would. And besides. She'd had another nightmare about being the slayer.. She felt that she had to focus all of her rage.. All of her energy on defeating the bad guys.. "The demons", the vampires.. She felt that she had to act as if nothing else mattered,even though she yearned for a life with family,Friends,and late night parties. Stuff every teenager had.. Most teens tried to look for their purpose in life. What they wanted to be when they got older.. Her life was all mapped out for her and Merrick had told her that she should feel grateful,Not upset. Buffy didn't see why she should feel so happy about having these powers. All she wanted was to be normal. To have a normal life.. Even if she was a geek,it didn't matter.. She wanted to be given the option of what to do with her life,herself.. She'd never had ambitions of being a Superhero or a comic heroine.. She wanted to figure her life out for herself and she hated this for the simple fact that she was alone. Everything was being destroyed in her life.. Her parents..her friends.. "who she truly was"..Nothing made sense anymore and now she was alone.. Her friends had told her that she was a freak..and these weren't just nobodies..they'd been her best friends since kindergarten..She was beginning to wonder if they were right. When she took the bad guys out.. When she made everything alright again.. She fought like real men fought.. Better than real men fought. Her powers were Super-human.. And in Buffy Summers' mind,that made her a freak.

Willow Rosenberg pulled up behind her in her Red brand new convertible with the hood down. She was always late for School,she used to be some big nerd,always having to be on School on time,she enjoyed school.. Come to think of it. She enjoyed it too much. Sometimes lately she'd found herself wondering why she kept studying the same things.. Did any of it really matter. Yeah,there might be college,Angel had tried to convince to not give up on you're dreams. But she was what the normal term was considered a "Weapon of mass Destruction",she could be used for good or Evil. And Every evil being wanted to get their hands on her.. They hunted her down like an animal.. What they'd do to her once they got her was a mystery. Although Angel had some idea and when she'd asked him he'd simply said.. "You don't need to know",It's better that you don't. that alone made Willow scared.. What kind of life could she have running from all of the forces that were trying to destroy her.

Tru Davies sat in the car beside Willow. Tru wasn't against school at all. She was for it and she couldn't deny what Willow thought. She wanted to be a doctor so bad.. It was her life-long ambition and she knew that her mother wouldn't want her to give up on her dreams.. Even though having this gift,being able to relive days was so difficult.. She'd questioned often. "how could she be able to live her life and be on top of everything if she wasn't sure if she was in the present,or the past",besides.. There were People out there that wanted her dead because of who she was and what she could do.. Afterall, Her mother had died because of that very issue.. Atleast that's how her father tells it. And then there was a certain person that tried to reverse all Tru's hard work so the person she was trying to save would have a very final.. Death. He was older than Tru,but not by much. He worked at a new office building they'd turned into a morgue downtown,that was after her good friend Davis declined him.. She worked part time, the graveyard shift at the morgue.. It was one step towards a medical career,Plus it put High marks in you're file for when you graduated.. She could really get a scholarship to a good College if she played her cards right, and that's what she was hoping for.

Willow wore a long red dress with white jeans and black tennis shoes as her long brownish-red hair flowed down her back and her green eyes gazed into the mirror smiling back at herself. She knew that Angel and even her father would have a discussion with her about being late,yet again. Although,not together. Angel hated her father.. Said that he was a selfish jerk and that he had no right to add anything. Even if he was her father.. There was no excuse for how un-fatherlike he'd been.. He wasn't a father.. He was just there when the timing was good for him.

Tru took a deep breath gazing into the same mirror as her long light brown hair flowed down her back and her brown eyes glazed in the sunlight as she wore a white sweater and blue jeans with sandles that clearly,already hurt her ankles. But she wasn't going to go home and change. If her father found out she was just now getting into school.. She'd have to hear about how wonderful Meredith was and how she should be more like her older sister. Tru thought that,that was a complete Joke. Her sister wasn't even close to perfect.. Thus,being a drug addict. She was hooked on the stuff. But she was sure her father and his wife didn't know.. He was more interested in the fact that she was pregnant to care what they did. Afterall,they were just the kids from his first marriage. That didn't matter,afterall their mother gone.. Dead and buried. Atleast they hadn't forgotten. She felt at times her father was very insensitive and didn't care. But that didn't mean that she didn't love him. Afterall,he was her father and she'd love him no matter what he did.. Or would she?

Willow smiled being friendly seeing the new,somewhat mixed blonde girl who stood there not sure where to go or what to say when she got to where she was going. The first Day was never easy and she'd been having one of the worst days of her life. And she was only fifteen.

Hi..I'm Willow Rosenberg.. This is my Friend,Tru.. You're new",Right..? I mean. I know everyone in Sunnydale", and I don't know you.. Willow admitted with a small giggle as the two girls stood there looking at Buffy,possibly thinking about a possible friend.. They didn't have too many.. Most of the people consider them "Freaks",Or "Losers".. Those names got old too fast.. But Willow was certain. They probably were the definition of freaks.. But one thing they weren't", they weren't Losers.

Buffy turned to the two girls with a sly smile on her face. They were different here in sunnydale. Back in L.A. on her first day there nobody would've given her a second look,Let alone introduce themselves.. Maybe Sunnydale wasn't so bad afterall. But she didn't think that making friends was a good thing..She couldn't have anymore lies and she didn't know the consequences of Letting the world know the truth.. So for right now,she'd just stay with her lonely,miserable self.

I'm Buffy.. Buffy uttered giving off the vibe that she really didn't want to talk to them,but it didn't come off at all as she was being stuck up.. She just seemed very to herself, yet there was something about her that wanted friends.. Wanted to like people and wanted people to like her.. It was weird,neither Willow or Tru could grasp what was going on in Buffy's mind".

If you're late,It's okay. Nobody will get too upset on you're first day.. And don't mind sneider.. He's a jerk. He doesn't like anybody,that's for sure. Not even Jonathan and I don't think it's possible for anyone to truly hate Jonathan. He's a geek.. But he's sweet and he's got no friends. But we're not exactly high up on the list as far as having friends goes.. Most of my friends are teachers.. And are dead..Willow admitted as she could feel Tru's glassy stare on her warning her to keep her mouth shut because nobody wanted anyone else thinking they were freaks".

I'm Sorry for you're loss.. Buffy uttered thinking that this town was normal and that dead meant in the graveyard sense of the word.  
Oh..No.. I don't mean dead as in buried deep in the ground.. Normal-sense. Silly-Me. Oz is half warewolf/half vampire.. But he's so sweet. He's got a soul..Well it's difficult to explain but he isn't all dead..You'd really like him,though. He's so cool. And Well Angel. Angel's everyone's best friend. He's a Vampire.. He'll be 250 next month.. Although,don't be alarmed.. He's got a soul. Cordy's my only friend that's actually alive.. But she has visions. She gets them from the powers that be.. They tell her when someone is in danger and needs help..She,Oz,and my other friend Xander live together.. Xander has Super human strength and he's half demon.. And well,he has feelings about people.. He can tell if someone is Evil.. But only if they've taken a life,that is.. I guess you could say I have colorful friends..and Well I'm a witch..or the term I prefer is a wiccan. Don't tell anyone but they consider me to be a weapon.. A Dangerous Weapon.. And Well,Tru here. She relives days. So if you died today,not saying that you're going to.. But if you did you could ask Tru for help and she could relive the day and save you're life. I rather have her power,than mine. That's for sure. Willow admitted as she watched as people gave her looks as they passed. They were considered freaks to everyone at school.

Buffy was quite confused. Maybe she wasn't meant to be alone afterall..But she didn't know. This girl could be lying. Maybe she knew something about her and was trying to get her to break. She didn't trust anyone but herself. She didn't even know if she could trust her own parents.

Giles walked over in passing as he saw willow and that she was late. Willow was beginning to realize that today just wasn't her day. But there was one good thing about today. It was a very nice day and the sun was shining. She wouldn't be hearing Angel's speech until she met up with him at a later time or if cordy had a vision and they had to save some helpless victim from a demon or a vampire tonight. She thought that Angel's Speeches were even worse than anything Giles had said. Angel was a one of a kind,that was for sure.

Meet me in the Library during lunch willow. We need to talk. Giles uttered in passing as he passed the both of them not saying much of anything to anyone but willow, and not even noticing buffy, Giles wasn't much on noticing things or people that hadn't been there before.

That's Giles.. He's the Librarian.. Tru uttered like a smartass, Giles truly was a one of a kind,They broke the mold the day Giles and Angel Existed in the world,that was for sure".

Cordelia walked over with her long brown hair flowing in her face as she grinned at them,noticing Buffy standing there and she wanted Willow to give her a proper introduction to the new girl in Sunnydale.

Oh..Cordy,this is Buffy. She's new. Willow admitted seeing the expression on Cordy's face.. She'd done something and right now she was acting a bit too schitzo for Willow or Tru.. And frankly,Buffy didn't know the girl. But she seemed nice enough.

Why are you acting so…weird? Willow asked gazing at her friend with confusion and curiosity.  
Giles has Angel in the Library and their researching In book mode. Angel found some guy creeping around the mansion…He said his name Thylorough..their doing a full check and they need all of us. He thinks that it's another sorcerer or someone whose evil and wants to hurt one of us. He's guessing it's you…Again. But he doesn't know. I had a vision but I couldn't make out anything. I think he's mad at me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. The Powers. They need to give me better visions. If anything happens.. It's on me. Cordy began feeling terrible,she knew her parents would be happy.. They'd say that she finally realized how much of a freak she truly is.. And this.. It made her sad".

All of us.. I don't want to miss First Period.. I'm supposed to be partnered with Jack Harper.. He is the god of men..Which means he's hot.. "what else"..Willow admitted for once being a bit petty even though her life may be in on the line,she didn't seem to care anymore".

Tru rolled her eyes with annoyance. Jack Harper was not Hot..he was crude and Rude..and aside from that..he was her sworn enemy.. He was "Evil"..she couldn't stand him.. That was for sure. Besides. she didn't see Spending some time with Angel and Giles studying was that bad of a thing. Willow could be in danger. and Tru really cared about her best friend..If going into Book mode was what had to be done..she didn't see it as such a punishment. But Cordelia and Willow had grown tiresome of the whole "book mode",thing..Willow wanted to be able to be herself without fearing that somebody was going to hunt her down and hurt her because of "who she was",but her father's answer to it all was just go to a socerer and have it removed. Willow loved her father..But what he'd done when he was her age..she couldn't do it and be able to live with herself..Millions of people had died..and thousands of peoples' lives were changed because of her father and what he did to erase his gift. and Willow had to admit and understand that Ira was in charge of her problems. "her gift",she knew forgiving was an issue..But right now she didn't wanna deal with it. she feared that if she told him how she really felt..he would leave and never come back..Already,he was barely around. She didn't want to push it and screw up too much.

Fine..If I'm coming..My new Friend,buffy is too. I mean. This is my life and I do get some say in it. I don't care what Angel or Giles say..Willow growled with anger and buffy was just confused,they'd barely met eachother.. How were they friends?

You've only known her for five seconds..That's one of the fastest friendships I think I've ever seen..Cordelia uttered with sarcasm as she glanced back at Willow with a smirk and willow grinned back..she'd like buffy to be her friend but for now she was just saying that because she wasn't any ordinary teenager..She was showing the world alittle teenage rebellion.. She didn't see that there was anything wrong with that.

You won't be our friend..Once you learn who we truly are..You'll come to you're senses.. You're new and you want to fit in with the in-crowd..Well,we may look like normal teenagers. But we're not. We're freaks. Maybe you should go and find Harmony..Afterall..As Harmony says..We're freaks..and we're freaks that are dangerous..Cordelia admitted mocking harmony's gestures..she hated harmony Kendall with a passion..If that girl had a original thought her head would explode,that was for sure..and the thing that was humorous..Xander thought it was cute..Innocent even. He had alot to learn about women..Especially harm..she was a bitch,plain and simple.

Here comes Harmony now..Tru uttered seeing Harmony walking with a bunch of other girls and acouple of Jocks..they were discussing some dance they were having at the bronze this Saturday.  
Harmony walked over with a smirk.  
Sorry..No invitation for Freaks. But if you graduate to Dorks..I might put you on the waiting list. Harmony admitted with a light giggle..there was no way ever that she'd allow Losers at her party..and this was her sixteenth birthday..She couldn't afford any screwups to go wrong this time..Not after Larry lined her cake up with cherry bombs last year and it exploded. that was the worst birthday of her life. and just because of it,she hated Larry. In her mind. He was a loser..Just like freaks-annoymous..

Cordelia rolled her eyes with anger and frustration. she wanted to show this girl just who she was dealing with..But she wasn't the powerful one of the bunch. she was just a seer...and because of being a seer she had alot of other things she could do..But punching harmony and knocking her completely out. she didn't need any superhuman power for that.

Cordelia shifted her hand to the right as everyone watched as Cordelia Chase viciously and without malice or understanding slapped Harmony Kendall acrossed the face as a smile spread acrossed her lips. Whose a freak now,bitch..Cordelia groaned as Principal Sneider made his presence known standing between the two girls as Cordelia rolled her eyes..All Sneider was was a giant Ant who thought he mattered..Not that he didn't. But he worked at a school..yet he hated kids..Besides..she thought that he hated everyone.

Chase..Kendall..My office..I can't believe you kids..Running the halls..on School property..Finding with eachother..You're like a bunch of little roaches..I will squash you one by one..This is no behavior I like to see..and being late says something about a person..Summers..Sneider uttered turning to face buffy who was stunned that she didn't even have to introduce herself to him..he was a jerk. she knew that Cordy and that other girl hadn't been right..but he didn't have to call them names. and she thought her principal at henry was rock bottom.

We held her up..Just being friendly..Willow admitted standing next to her.  
Snieder rolled his eyes with irritation and annoyance..he hated Willow with a passion. there was something about her he never could place. but he'd been watching her..and he intended to keep watching her..he had feelings about people..his intuition told him alot.

Get to Class..Principal sneider groaned with disgust.  
Buffy got seperated from Willow and Tru in the hallway..She figured she'd try to figure out what was her first class of the day and where it was. although this school wasn't that big..she was sure it wouldn't be too hard. But she was almost thrilled that Willow had called her a friend..even though she'd just met her..She didn't believe what she'd told her earlier. she was probably just kidding. Nobody was quite like her..if that much was true..It meant she could trust people. that maybe she didn't have to be alone.

-  
Tru and Willow giggled mischeviously as the two entered the room.  
How do you get into the school without buring up..I mean..it's the daytime..Tru uttered not really up on the tunnel systems and how they worked".

Tunnels..it leads into the basement of the school..Angel explained with a half smile as he closed a dusty black book with a title all in Latin sitting it on the table..he hadn't had any luck in finding out anything about this guy yet and he thought having them all there there would be some luck..Giles had digged up every source he had..he'd even called the council. But the council wouldn't help him..Quentin Trevers had made it quite clear that Giles was just standard citizen of Sunnydale,California without a slayer..that had made angel mad. he remembered a time when you asked someone for help and they gave you service",with a smile..But he had to remind himself. those were times that were back in the era when more people had a spark of decency in them. In today's society all people cared about was violence..Pain..and Death..It was all over the news..It spoke in volumes. He understood the demons and the vampires..But real people committing these acts..It made him sick to think of how faraway they'd strayed from the 50's and 60's..he wished somebody could just send him back to that era..he loved the fifties..But Angel wasn't niave,He knew that not everyone was bad. he'd seen alot of good in people..even today..It all boiled down to one thing.. You had to give people a chance..",they could surprise you. Afterall",Life was full of surprises.

I found that book you were looking for..About portals..It's very powerful..I urge you not to let them children look in that book..I wouldn't want to be left in charge if they get sent to another demension..the forces they deal with in that book..they work with some of the darkest,most potent magicks out there..Giles began handing angel a thick book with a covering that seemed to be made out of an animal or maybe a demon. it had a weird texture to the feel of it. Angel knew it could be anything..with this kind of a book.

Let me look at that one..Willow uttered looking at angel,she was infatuated with it.  
No..this ones too dangerous..Where's Cordy? Angel called out then noticing that Cordelia was missing,he knew she was trying to get out research mode,he'd told her that there was no way..

she got into a fight with Harmony..She's in Sneider's office..Willow explained.  
"That's rubbish"..Rupert giles growled out as he shut a book,sometimes he got so carried away with his books,they didn't call him a librarian and a watcher for nothing".

She did what! Angel growled with frustration and anger.  
Harmony was giving us a hard time and she hit her..I mean..I wanted to do it. Willow began with a smirk.  
Angel wanted to smile,but there was nothing funny about this. If cordy would've let her power out and actually hurt harmony..there would be a talk,that was for certain..Angel thought as he rushed out of the library leaving them behind to study as cordy reached for the book but giles grabbed it from her".

Dearl Lord,Child..I Do believe you have enough problems.. You don't need to borrow more..Giles groaned with disgust.  
I just wanted to look..Angel wouldn't mind.."Really"..Willow lied trying to play giles,but it would never work.  
"Toth"..Giles grunted as he dissapeared into the back,everyone knew that toth was a way of telling Willow that he wasn't pleased,not pleased at all".

What did you do? Cordelia asked walking in,in front of Angel as Willow could see the expression of Anger and dissapointment on Angel's face. and that was never a good thing. It usually meant that there was one of his all-famous speeches to be heard soon.

What makes you think I did anything..I was just..Willow began trying to find a good excuse as to why she wasn't looking in a book for an answer to whoever was hovering over the mansion and she knew that angel could read most everybody like a book..and she definitely couldn't fool giles. Although she thought it was rude of him to go to name-calling. she never really got why he called people a toth when he wasn't impressed with them..She figured that it was a british thing. Afterall,she'd never met anybody quite Like Giles and Angel. they were two of a kind.

I'm not really a book girl. I think on my feet..Maybe I can summon something to tell us the answer..it would take care of all of this boring research..What do you think,Angel..? Willow asked,she thought her plan was top notch".

Looking at angel..it looked as if he could breathe fire from his mouth and his eyes would glow a bright red..that's how mad he looked.  
A growl escaped angel as he started to walk towards the back in the erea where the more dangerous books were kept.

"he was speechless",maybe it was a good idea. I added something to the group,cordy..But why isn't he giving me the star treatment? Willow asked.  
Giles rolled his eyes with annoyance. that child had alot to learn.  
Turning around afew feet away,Angel glared back at Willow.  
Are you coming? he growled out with disgust and a very dangerous and angry side of him she'd never seen before".

Willow felt like there was nothing more to smile about..he seemed so mad. she figured that he would've been proud of her. If she called the shots..He'd really be so proud..although giles thought that she was just being a stupid girl..and seeing the way angel looked at her..Giles knew that this wasn't good for her..it wasn't good at all.

Following angel into a back compartment he slammed a wooden chair down in front of her as he shut the door behind him as you could see the anger in his eyes..but there was so much dissapointment too. Willow didn't get what she'd done wrong. she had just been trying to help.

Turning his gaze back to Willow he pointed to the chair...He'd went directly from upset..To dissapointed..Directly To Mad.  
"Sit"..he growled out with anger and frustration.  
But..Willow began,she'd never seen angel like this before..she cared for him like her own father..she didn't want him to be mad at her".

Not buts' Willow.."Sit"..Angel growled out with more anger than willow thought possible.  
Willow knodded her head as she obediently sat down as angel stood there in front of her.  
I am so dissapointed in you right now..I don't even know what you thought you were trying to do out there..I trust you're judgement. But what you did out there..We've lost some of our trust,willow. There's people,possibly after you..and you want to do a spell..that's the reason there after you..Any little spell can be tracked..these people..there already in town..Now I don't want you to tell me how sorry you are..I don't wanna hear it. I want you to go back out there and I want you to study..Find a book and research and I don't want to hear another word about Spells..Angel growled out trying to calm down,he just cared so much about willow,he didn't want her to get hurt and if she went down this path and used spells needlessly..Everything she was..Everything she would be..it'd be destroyed..By evil-doers..He felt that if he helped her now..he could save her from a very painful existence..That's what friends did for eachother.

Angel..I'm..willow began with tears in her eyes,she hated when people were mad at her..Especially Angel or Giles.  
"Go"..Angel demanded,he knew she just wanted to apologize,but right now he was so upset,he just needed some time to relax,he knew it wasn't that big of a thing but if she would've done a spell..bad things would happen..he couldn't let that happen".

Watching as Willow left..he slid the chair back against the wall as he followed her out sitting back down by the powerful dimensional book that giles had found for him as he saw everyone else crowded at another table studying. He knew that he'd been hard on Willow but he had to be. He wouldn't lose her because she couldn't do things the conventional way. Magic was dangerous..She of all people should known that by now.

Giles,Do you think we can order some of that pizza they like..I don't rightly understand it..But I'm paying..Angel admitted.  
Really! Cordy uttered gazing over in shock",Angel never paid for anything..he was very cheap with a buck.  
Really..Keep studying..I want to know whose doing this and once I know..I'll show them my scary face..Nobody messes with the people I care about..Angel uttered as he left Giles in charge of getting the pizza here,angel never ordered that stuff before..he didn't need to. A nice mug of blood and he was good.

I spose I could call..I don't see why they wouldn't..Giles admitted as he dissapeared into his office to make the phone call,he was alittle hungry too,even though he didn't quite get why people loved pizza so much..Pizza was nothing next to some of the meals his mother had made when he was a kid in england..that was some good eating.

Buffy stepped into the library grabbing a history book on a shelf near the front desk as she walked over sitting it down on the desk and ringing the small bell for the librarian..But Giles was busy on the phone..he had afew places to call,plus Jackson's Pizza..It was the best pizza place in town..Best food joint period.

Buffy..Hey..We kind of got seperated in the hallway..Willow called with a bubbly grin.  
Willow..You're supposed to be researching..remember what I told you,Willow..Angel reminded alittle bit more friendlier this time..he was just very dissapointed in her,but she was only human..people did make mistakes..he just didn't want her mistakes to cost her big time".

knodding her head she back to work,she knew that angel was already upset with her..she didn't want to make him anymore mad than he was.

Do we have to keep going with this..It's Bogus..Cordelia complained,she hated researching,she'd rather do a book report.  
Cordelia..We're not going to stop researching until we find what we're looking for..Now we will have break when the pizza gets here. But now you will research..Angel groaned".

Giles is making phone calls..I can help you,though..Angel admitted,he liked new people.  
Walking over by the counter he smiled.  
I'm Angel..Angel smiled.  
Buffy..Uhh..So you're really 250 yrs. old..and you really have a soul..Willow told me about you..Buffy began,she thought it was a joke,he didn't look that old..maybe in his thirties.

"Willow"..Angel growled pretty loud.  
Putting down the book Willow walked over looking at angel knowing that she was really in trouble this time.  
You told her everything? Angel demanded.  
Depends what you mean by everything,angel..Willow began.  
I do not like to be played..How about being honest..Angel growled out,he was running out of patience when it came to willow today.  
Yes..But she didn't call us freaks..I thought I could make a new friend..I didn't see the harm in it. the whole school knows about us..Willow began,she felt like her whole life was just a joke..there was no time to be a normal teen..No time to make friends..It was always about making sure you were safe and the bad guys weren't going to come after you..Some days she really hated her life".

Okay..I understand that things have been tough for a while..How about tonight you guys go to a movie..You too,buffy..Have a fun night. But bright and early tomorrow morning,Willow. I want you to scrub all of the floors in the mansion..Dust..The works..that ensures me that you heard what I said. I can run a chance of you doing spells behind my back and something bad happening to you..Are we understood! Angel demanded looking at willow".

Yeah...I understand..Willow uttered to herself..she knew that angel was right.  
Do you think we could get extra popcorn..I mean..If you are paying..I wanna get the full "movie",experience..Willow began smiling at angel.  
A medium bucket..that's as big as I'm going..Do you know how much the extras cost nowadays..their more expensive than you're admission to see the movie..and oh no..We wouldn't want people to bring in there own food..Maybe they'd have more business if they were more cooperative..Angel grunted".

Cordy knows how to sneak in things..She fools them everytime..Willow admitted with a smirk.  
Like what? Angel asked interested.  
Like you're chocolates..Willow said in a small voice,he'd been looking for his box of chocolates all week..and this made since now that he knew that cordelia had stole them..she loved chocolate and he wouldn't have found out,but Willow was very open..Sometimes,too open for her own good.

I don't know if I can..Buffy began gazing back at the guy,he seemed a bit strict and he wasn't even there father,she didn't understand,as far as now she didn't have a very good opinion of him..First impressions weren't always good..But she didn't know. Maybe her impression would change once she got to know him better.

If you change you're mind..You can still go. I'll give Willow the money and if she doesn't show up I don't want you spending it needlessly. Angel began.  
yes. We know you're cheap..Can we stop researching for now..I mean..It's almost lunchtime and I'm starving..I could eat a cow..Willow admitted with a giggle".

No..As soon as the pizza gets here we'll eat..and since you're friend knows I don't see anything wrong with her helping..and then she can have pizza.. "my treat"..Angel uttered with a smile".

I have history class..I can't just sit here and do nothing..Besides..This isn't any of my business..Really..Buffy retorted looking at angel.  
I can have giles let sneider know..Giles is very persuasive when it comes to things that can't be ignored..But you don't need to be here in the library..I have a job for you..I have an address. Since you don't know the town..I'll have cordelia take my car and pick of Xander and Oz..but when you guys get back..It's gametime..Are we clear? Angel uttered mostly looking at cordy",Willow felt upset..Why did she have to stay..Because he was "Dissapointed"?

Why can't I go? Willow asked,she hated doing the research..It'd be one thing if it was a new demon with different aspirations each time..But it was always a new evil trying to hunt her down and do god knows what to her..and after a long time of it..It got old. she just wanted a bit of normalcy..To feel like she could have a normal life..But as long as she was the target of evil masterminds..She was just a weapon..Not really a person at all.

Because we're going to talk..We can't just go on throughout the day mad and dissapointed with eachother..Angel uttered motioning for her to sit down, and this time he was alittle bit more nice than the last time he'd told her to sit. he'd cooled off quite a bit".

I'm sorry for what happened earlier. It'll never happen again..Why do I keep acting like it doesn't exist? It's who I am..and there going to catch me sooner or later.."why don't I just give up",Give in.. cause..I quit..There's nothing more to discuss..Willow began,she wanted to cry..her father said that if she couldn't do what he'd done..he didn't see much need to come home and see her at all..she was an ambarrassment to the rosenberg name..She hadn't wanted to tell angel. he already hated her father enough..This would really upset him.

Feeling the rage return angel growled as his fist slammed through the wall..Sometimes he didn't realize what damage he could do. But he wouldn't let willow give up. It just wouldn't happen.  
You are not going to give up..Am I clear! If you give up and give in..they've won..You don't want that..and what they'd do to you..You'd never recover..Believe me..Now you're not leaving this library until we get one thing straight..You tell me that you're going to fight for what's rightfully yours and that you're going to survive..and don't you dare try to play me..You've tried to play me..you've failed to play me. Angel began".

Am I interrupting something..the pizza guy said it would be a half-hour..I don't know what could be so important that they have to take that long to prepare food..A respectful business place would be respective of peoples service enough to atleast get them there food before the lunch hour was through. he didn't want to eat at two aclock or three oclock..he wanted to eat at noon. that's why they called it blasted..Lunch. Giles thought with irritation". 


End file.
